1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the warding-off of flying or airborne objects through the intermediary of guidable defensive airborne bodies.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A method of the type referred to hereinabove is known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,818 as the directional-beam guidance method, which is employed in order to be able to intercept airborne objects in the form of aircraft through the use of defensive airborne bodies in the form of remote-controlled rockets. However, in the event that the speed of approach of the airborne object which is to be warded-off relative to the ground-fixed remote-control station; and wherever possible additionally the speed of the defensive airborne body itself; in essence, the relative speed of approach between the airborne object and the defensive airborne body, is high or even extremely high, there is then encountered the considerable danger that, after even only a transient exit of the airborne object from the guide beam, the airborne body, possibly already relatively closely conducted to the airborne object; can no longer implement in an aerodynamically stable manner the necessary severe changes in course in order, still be able to strike the airborne object even after re-acquisition by means of the guiding beam; in essence, the defensive airborne body, without the desired defensive effect, misses the airborne object. The danger of such a malfunction is all the greater when the attacking airborne object, for reasons of protecting the target area, is to be intercepted and rendered harmless at the greatest possible distance of the target from the defensive airborne body, inasmuch as, on the one hand, at very great distances, there is a grater probability that the defensive airborne body will deviate from the cross-section of the guiding beam due to disruptive influences from the surroundings and is no longer able to be influenced from the ground station; whereas, on the other hand, at great distances of the airborne object the unavoidable spreading of the beam can lead to such a large beam cross-section that a precise collision guidance or homing onto a comparatively relatively small airborne object is subject to considerable technological difficulties. Finally, it is also generally disadvantageous that a defensive airborne body which is steered through a guide beam, can be placed out of action before it comes into effect against the airborne object onto which it is home, when the airborne object is able, even after its acquisition by the guide beam, to damage the radiating source thereof; in effect, the fixed remote-control station, and to thereby eliminate the danger encountered in the form of the approaching defensive airborne body; for which there exist basically good prospects, since also the attack against the ground station can be orientated to the guide beam projected therefrom. Since a defensive airborne body, as a rule for the avoidance of extreme fluctuating moments of the guide beam, can be guided towards only a specified airborne object, there is encountered the considerable danger thus exists that at least one object from a group of airborne objects attacking in formation will destroy the station emanating the guide beam, as a consequence, at least a few further ones of the airborne objects will actually reach their intended target area.